Funny InuYasha Poems
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: Just a few random poems me and my best friend came up with like last year. R/R


A/N: These are some poems that my best friend and I came up with while we were really bored!! Hope you enjoy!! Feedback is appreciated!!

Summery: Just a few crazy poems about some of the InuYasha characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha blah... Sierra and Kyra are my own characters though.

Created by: sesshomaru-lover1116 and inuyashafan509

* * *

Chapter 1 InuYasha's Crew

Miroku

One day, Miroku went to Keade's hut,

He was looking for Sango to touch her butt.

Sango slapped him in his face,

Hopefully now he'd know his place.

Miroku walked away all sad,

And Sango was now very mad.

InuYasha came and said let's go,

Sango replied I'm not your hoe.

InuYasha was then confused,

He felt like he had been abused.

Miroku regrets that day he went to the hut,

The same hut where he touched Sangos' butt.

InuYasha

I- InuYasha is very bold,

N- Never has he had a cold.

U- Until the day he breathes his last,

Y- You will wonder what he did in his past.

A- Anyone who questions that,

S- Should be beaten with a bat.

H- However many times I say it,

A- All will be killed if you don't obey it!

Kagome

K- Kagome can be a big witch,

A- Although that girl never misses a hitch.

G- Going around with all her friends,

O- Only with money she can't spend.

M- Maybe someday she will leave for forever,

E- Everyone must now be together.

Sango

S- Sango has a big boomerang,

A- And her face doesn't look like an orangutan.

N- Now that all that is said,

G- Going now she is to bed,

O- Ow, Miroku just got slapped in the head.

Miroku

M- Miroku is a perverted monk,

I- Immediately, no one thinks he is a hunk.

R- Really he is quite sweet,

O- On occasions, he needs to be beat.

K- Knowing all that,

U- Ultimately, he won't say your fat.

Shippo

S- Shippo is so very cute,

H- He can turn into a boot.

I- Inside and out, he's a kitsune and proud,

P- People like to sit with him under a cloud.

P- Presently, he misses his dad.

O- Oh my god, thankfully he's not bad!

Kirara

K- Kirara is a demon cat,

I- Internally, she is proud of that.

R- Really at first she was Midorikos',

A- Although now she is Sangos' best bet.

R- Right now, she is very strong,

A- Action packed and she doesn't wear a thong!

Kaede

K- Kaede is very old,

A- Although that is what I'm told.

E- Everyday she yells,

D- During her yelling I hear bells.

E- Even though she can be mean, she keeps InuYasha sparkly clean!

Myoga

M- Myoga is always running away,

Y- You'd be surprised if he stayed a day.

O- Only once in a while,

G- Going to InuYasha is his style.

A- Although he is a big coward, he is a good friend and that's the end.

* * *

Chapter 2 Sesshomaru's Crew and Kikyo

Sesshomaru

S- Sesshomaru is quite a guy,

E- Everyone has trouble saying goodbye.

S- Sometimes you think about him all day long,

S- So take these tips from me and you'll stay strong.

H- How would you stay strong you ask,

O- Only see him wearing a mask.

M- Maybe he will protect you from danger,

A- Although that rarely happens because you're a stranger.

R- Really he is a nice guy,

U- Until you mention InuYasha and he jumps to the sky.

Rin

R- Rin is a very small girl,

I- Inside she looks like a squirrel.

N- Now that's all I can say because I have to go hurl.

Kikyo

K- Kikyo is very dead,

I- In reality, she has no head.

K- Killing people to take their souls,

Y- You would think she has no goals.

O- Only if you really think, she really likes the color pink!

* * *

Chapter 3 Naraku's Crew

Naraku

N- Naraku once went to a house to find a spouse.

A- After that, they ate pizza and fried dough,

R- Really, he wanted to buy a hoe.

A- Although he went to the store with some money,

K- Knowing he could never buy honey.

U- Until this day he sits alone, at his lonely home.

Kanna

K- Kanna has no expression on her face,

A- Anyone who sees her thinks she's in outer space.

N- Naraku made her from his body,

N- No one knew he was a hotty.

A- Anyone you meet, will say she smells like feet!


End file.
